


The Waynes

by denouemwnt



Series: Batmom Series [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denouemwnt/pseuds/denouemwnt
Summary: You and Bruce wake up to your very loud sons making a mess at the kitchen to surprise you.Just a lot of fluff between the Bat Fam.





	The Waynes

You could not be woken up in a better way than this, with your husband kissing carefully your cheeks and than going down to your neck. With your eyes still closed, you smile to Bruce.

“Good morning, baby.” He whispers to you with his sleepy voice against your skin. ”Excited for tonight?” You finally open your eyes and the first thing you see is Bruce’s usual smirk, his hair all messed up making you laugh, a sweet sound to his ears.

“Morning, Bruce.” He gets off from the top of you, lying by your side, what makes you playfully pout at him. “I’m a little nervous actually.” You sigh and your husband gestures for you to get closer, and you happily do it, holding his warm and cozy body like he is a huge teddy bear. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“But we can stay like this until the night if you want, there are many things we can do until then.” You can’t see his face because of how your head is positioned on his chest, but you just know the smile he has on his face.

“We could, but you forgot just a little detail in this whole situation, baby, the kids.” You get off from his embrace - what makes Bruce groan -, and go to your closet, trying to find something to wear this morning. A few minutes later, he shows up in the room, quickly getting dressed and leaving you alone after kissing your cheek.

“Tim you idiot!” You hear one of the boys shout, you can’t clearly know which one of them said it because of the loud noise that comes after. You just wear the first t-shirt and pants you see and run to the kitchen, where you get to see the big mess your kids made.

The boys were trying to bake cookies and prepare a beautiful breakfast table for you, so they left Tim taking care of the timer to take the cookies out in the right time, turns out he unintentionally slept, waking up to his very angry brothers. 

“I just left for two minutes and you guys managed to almost burn this kitchen down.” Bruce and Alfred appear beside you. Your husband starts helping you clean the mess while the butler helps the boys to finish organizing the table. You can hear they murmuring under their breath, arguing about the incident. Bruce notices it too and tells you to go talk to them. You calm them down, assuring everything was okay and that you were happy that they were doing something so nice to you. 

Just a few minutes later you are all having breakfast together and while eating you realize why Tim slept while sitting, his face showed it clearly, he hadn’t slept for days, you could see. So could Bruce, who was the first to ask about it. He waited until everyone was done eating and doing their things around the manor. You and your husband caught him making more coffee.

“Tim, what happened to you?” Timothy looked surprised at Bruce with his question. He insisted he was fine, just a little tired, what didn’t change the worry in your eyes.

You and Bruce just exchanged looks and talking wasn’t needed, so both of you had an idea about what he was doing, making you two speak at the same time.

“Don’t tell me you are doing that again, Timothy!”

“You can’t test how many days you can get without sleeping, dammit!”

He just stood there in shock for a few seconds, saying later that he thought you two wouldn’t notice this time. Bruce tells him that he needs to get some sleep right now and you take him to his bedroom. You tell Tim how much you care about him and that’s why you and Bruce don’t want to see him doing that again. In just two minutes, he is sleeping.

_____ 

Just one hour until the dinner and you and Bruce are almost ready. While organizing the bag you are going to use you miss something.

“Bruce, have you seen my phone?” You get in the bathroom so he can hear you while he is shaving his newly formed beard.

“No, but let me call it so when can see where it is.” He stops what he is doing to call your phone and he gives it to you so it’s easier to search for it around the house.

You exit the room and start walking down the hall until you stop in front of Dick’s bedroom because you can’t listen to the ringtone but to a Taylor Swift’s song. You can’t control yourself, opening his door laughing.

“Dick… what are you doing?” You catch your son getting dressed and singing loudly at the same time. He jumps by surprise when he sees you.

“Can’t a man listen to the new Taylor’s Swift album without anyone interrupting?” You both laugh together and you get closer to him so you can knot his tie properly, the memories of him wearing a suit and tie when he was a little boy comes to your head. “Are you looking for this?” He shows your cell phone and you grab it, asking him why the hell he didn’t give it to your right away after he found it. Dick said he didn’t want to interrupt you getting dressed for tonight so he could give it to you later, but there was something more in it and when you unlocked your phone you were sure.

There was a bunch of pictures of him and his brothers. They thought they were doing something fun, but your kids had no idea how you could embarrass them with those photos of their silly faces.

“Hey, Bruce! Look at this!” You get back to your room, laughing at your phone.

_____

After showing Bruce the funny and embarrassing photos your sons took the both of you head to the living room, where Tim and Dick are waiting for everyone. Your husband asked them where the rest of the boys were and the answer was that they were maybe still getting ready. The two of you head to the closest room, Damian’s, to see why he is taking so long.

“Uh… Damian?” You knock at the door and you hear a few noises coming from the room, Bruce opens it without his son answering it.

“Yes?” He is just trying to look normal but you can feel that he was doing something wrong.

“Looks like he’s not ready for the party.” Bruce sighs when he sees that Damian is wearing the same clothes as earlier.

“What are you hiding?” You try to look behind your son and you are surprised by another son appearing in front of you and Bruce.

“Me.” Jason shows up from behind the door like nothing happened. “Poor Damian thought he could scare me with his knives and swords and etcetera.” You and Bruce just looked at each other in shock. When these kids will stop surprising you with their crazy stuff? “Me” He stars laughing and you know he is going to say something about the time he was dead. “The one who has been through hell and all, who was dead not long ago.” Bingo. He never misses a chance.

“You were doing what?” You almost yell at Damian, furious about trying to use one of his brothers as targets one more time. You know he would never hurt one of them, he just does it because he wants to show off.

You take a deep breath a tell them to get dressed for the party. There’s no time for talking about that with them right now, but after you and Bruce are certainly talking to them. If you all don’t leave in ten minutes, you are getting late to the dinner at your parent’s house. You get out of the room and goes to the kitchen to drink water. Bruce enters the room and leaves a kiss on your neck, placing his hands on your shoulders to give you a message and he feels how tense you are. You turn to face him and he brings his lips to yours, kissing you softly. He presses his body closer to you and tilts your chin, deepening the kiss.

“Hey, mo-Ew!” You broke the kiss to see your four boys finally together.

“Oh, no, people kiss!” Bruce chuckles and steps back, holding your hand.

All of them go in front of you two to the garage, entering the car.

“Let’s hope this is going to be better than last time.” You and Bruce laugh, remembering the huge disaster it was the last time you had dinner with your parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome ❤️


End file.
